Mega Man X Legacy Collection
Mega Man X Legacy Collection, known as in Japan, is the third game in the ''Mega Man Legacy Collection series and is a collection from the Mega Man X series that, alongside Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2, was released for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC (via Steam) on July 24, 2018 while in Japan it was released on July 26, 2018. It compiles the first four Mega Man X titles. The game is available for purchase as either a solo purchase in digital format or physical format for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Nintendo Switch that was released in Japan only. This game is also available as a dual purchase for both physical release or a digital bundle pack (excluding the Nintendo eShop) alongside Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2. In the case of the Switch dual release however, similar to the previous Legacy Collection releases, only this game has a physical cartridge, while Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 was given a code for a free digital download, similar to Mega Man Legacy Collection 2. Games *''Mega Man X'' *''Mega Man X2'' *''Mega Man X3'' (SNES version) *''Mega Man X4'' (PS1 version) Extras *The collections include feature galleries with illustrations, music, videos, and merchandise. **Unlike the previous Legacy Collection releases, the music gallery options have been improved. Players now have the option if they want to loop through each music track or not, along with the option to loop through all the music tracks for that specific game or the entire collection. ***All the music tracks exclusive to this collection are given its own section. ***The only difference between the English and Japanese releases of the Music Player in this game are the addition of the X4 songs Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru and One More Chance in the Japanese release. *The Day of Σ OVA that was originally part of the Mega Man Maverick Hunter X release is available. * The ability to switch between the English and Japanese like in Mega Man Legacy Collection and Mega Man Legacy Collection 2. One notable difference is the ability to switch them by pressing a button based on the controller rather than going to an options menu. * A brand new mode titled X Challenge, which is a challenge-based mini-game that allows the player to fight two bosses (Mavericks or Fortress Bosses) from the SNES or PS1 X Games (X1-X6) at the same time. Mega Man X Legacy Collection uses X Challenge Volume 1, and the third and final match from each Stage is exclusive to this version. Additionally, clearing every stage on Hard mode unlocks a secret final battle with Ultimate Armor X and Awakened Zero. This secret battle will allow the player to be restored to 100% upon entry, but unlike a normal challenge, the game will go straight to the credits after the battle whether the player wins or loses. **In addition Ultimate Armor X can also transform into the Fourth Armor, Falcon Armor, and Shadow Armor to perform different attacks. Also if X is defeated first, Awakened Zero will transform into Black Zero for the remainder. In addition, both characters gain access to additional special weapons/techniques from X4-X6 when the other character is defeated first. *High-resolution option to apply a filter for the games. *Much like with Mega Man Legacy Collection and Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 each game has its own background frame. While each game only has one background frame, the player is now capable of accessing any of the background frames for all the games in the collection (X1-X4) regardless of which one is being played, along with the one from X Challenge, and two hidden unlockable frames (one for clearing any of the four games, and one for getting 50% of the Hunter Medals). * Much like with the Challenges 2 from the original release of Mega Man 10, regular challenges are available in the form of Hunter Medals and earning these in most versions excluding the Nintendo Switch version will earn the player trophies/achievement points. * When the credits for Mega Man X Legacy Collection are accessed from the Options in the main menu, it allows the player to play as X (based around gameplay from Mega Man X6) through the majority of the credits and be able to attack the credits, similar to the crossover game Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (excluding the official Capcom ones that are colored in a dark blue/yellow context). If enough is destroyed, sound effects will occur and eventually a music note will appear. If the player can do this before the switch over to the last part of the credits, a musical composition called Re: Future will occur. **Though Re: Future can be seen in the Music Player, only the instrumental version can be listened to. Version Differences *A new gameplay option known as "Rookie Hunter Mode" is added to help inexperienced players. This mode works similar to the Super Armor option from Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 of reducing damage. In addition, the new mode can also prevent instant death from pits and spikes in Mega Man X4.Siliconera: Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 & 2 Has A New ‘Rookie Hunter’ Mode As it is a new feature and not part of the games' original release, Rookie Hunter Mode can also be turned on/off anytime. *Much like with Mega Man 8 ''Japanese version in the Western versions of ''Mega Man Legacy Collection 2, the Japanese songs "Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru" and "One More Chance" of Mega Man X4 ''have been removed (likely due to copyright issues) when playing it in Japanese for the Worldwide console/PC (via Steam) release. **A similar case also applies to the English release of ''Mega Man X6 for Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2, but since all versions of the game contained Japanese songs, they have been replaced with brand new compositions. *The salute shown in the Mega Man X4 opening cutscene was partly censored by removing the salute from General to avoid showing the full salute, possibly due to its similarity with the Nazi salute. Instead, the earlier salute from the Repliforce soldiers was intentionally slowed down to compensate for this to avoid affecting the flow of the opening music. *FMV cutscenes in X4 are dimmed when flashes occur on screen. *The original codes for unlocking Ultimate Armor X and Black Zero from the original PS1 X4 release is retained with the buttons from the non-Playstation controllers from the Nintendo Switch, XBox One, and Steam versions following the same fundamentals as the PS4 version. One example for the Switch version is ZR replacing R2. **Unlike the previous Nintendo Gamecube version for the Mega Man X Collection release which is X+START as the final part of the Black Zero code, the Nintendo Switch version instead uses B+START which better follows the fundamentals of the Playstation-based secret code. *Strangely, the attract demonstration featured in the original release of X4 has been removed for some unknown reason. This is probably because a new-recorded attract demonstration is already featured in the music player function. *The Select + Start soft reset method in the original X4 has been removed since X Legacy Collection ''uses a new soft reset method. *Much like with ''Mega Man X Collection, the SNES games (along with X3 whose SNES version is in this collection but not the former) use a save system that is actually the games' password system that allows the player to use it without having to enter the correct code. The only drawback is this feature still has the same limitations for those passwords from the original games, such as not being able to maintain the Hadoken from Mega Man X since it can't be remembered with a password, and therefore has to be re-obtained. Achievements These are the achievements obtained from collecting Hunter Medals for all versions of Mega Man X Legacy Collection. Completing these achievements on most versions excluding the Switch will also earn the player trophies/achievement points. Oddly, two of these have inaccurate descriptions, with additional requirements not listed in the game itself. For the Playstation 4 version only, players who have earned all the trophies by completing all of the Hunter Medal challenges can earn another trophy based on the highest trophy class, the Platinum class, as a reward for mastering the game. Gallery MMXLCLogo1.jpg|English logo Rockman X Anniversary Collection logo.png|Japanese logo MMXLCMain.jpg|''Mega Man X Legacy Collection'' promo art. MMXLCMainAlt.jpg|Japanese combo release cover art. MMXLCMainENG.png|English combo release cover art. MM30thAnniversaryBundle.jpeg|''Mega Man 30th Anniversary Bundle'' digital release. Videos Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1+2 Announce Trailer 『ロックマンX アニバーサリー コレクション1+2』プロモーション映像 Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 and 2 Launch Trailer Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 Mega Man X Full Gameplay Walkthrough (1440p HD, 60fps) No Commentary Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 + 2 Mega Man X2 FULL GAME! (Switch, Xbox One, PS4, PC) Mega Man X Legacy Collection 1 + 2 Mega Man X3 FULL GAME! (Switch, Xbox One, PS4, PC) Trivia *Both releases mark the first time the X'' series was released on an Xbox system. *Both games are rated T for Teen by the ESRB and 12 by PEGI, making them the first two ''Mega Man games to have a rating over E10+ (for Everyone 10+) and 7. They would later be followed in this rating by the Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection, which like the X series is also a Legacy Collection re-release, and were also rated E and E10+ (Mega Man ZX Advent) in their original releases only. *Most of the characters from the X'' series now have their original artwork updated to a more modern look. *''Mega Man X Legacy Collection is the third Mega Man game to be first released in the United States, the others being Mega Man Zero Collection and Mega Man 11. *While the version of Mega Man X3 used in Mega Man X Legacy Collection is the SNES version, the arranged versions of Mega Man X3's opening and ending themes are also included in the music player mode in all versions. **This marks the first time the SNES version of Mega Man X3 ''has been re-released in physical format. *This and ''Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 are the first PlayStation-released games in the series to include the Platinum trophy, the PlayStation Network's highest-ranked trophy, which is only rewarded to players who have collected all the other trophies and therefore have mastered the game. *This and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 celebrates the 30th anniversary of the Mega Man series since its introduction in 1987. However, only the Japanese release also celebrates the 25th anniversary of the Mega Man X series since its introduction in 1993, *This and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2 are the only Nintendo Switch releases that do not use Amiibo support. *An error in the Music Player mislabeled Toxic Seahorse by his Japanese name Acid Seahorse. External links *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/rxac/ Rockman X Anniversary Collection official site] *[https://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/mega-man-x-legacy-collection-switch Nintendo's official site] *[https://store.steampowered.com/app/743890/Mega_Man_X_Legacy_Collection__X/ Mega Man X Legacy Collection on Steam] References Category:Mega Man X series games Category:Computer games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Remakes and collections